tombraiderwalkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mountain Temple Walkthrough
Mountain Rendezvous Follow Dr. Whitman Up the Mountain Walk with Whitman up the stairs as he talks about Yamatai with Lara. At the top, some strange men stop them. Whitman surrenders his gun and Lara and the doctor are captured. Later, Lara is able to run free from her captor, but her hands are tied behind her back. Avoid Dectection While Attempting to Escape Quickly run up to the short stone wall ahead. Wait for the enemy to pass and then run up to where he came from. Wait for the man to turn his back. Run into the ramshackle stucture on the right. Hide behind a stone wall to the left and wait for another man to walk down the steps, then you can run up them. Take cover behind the short wall and wait for the two men to turn their backs. Squeeze into the narrow opening to the right. Here Lara is threatened. The man orders her out and he pins her against the wall. Press the melee button to knee him in the groin. He grabs her again and press the melee button to bite his ear. Lara breaks free and manages to grab his gun. Aim and fire a shot at him. He attempts to wrestle the gun away, so wiggle the analog stick back and forth to keep your hold on the gun. The action button will appear: Keep pressing it and when the game tells you to press the fire button press it. He is shot in the head and dies before Lara's shocked eyes. You have gained a new weapon: the Semi-Auto Pistol. Lara also grabs her bow from his body. Fight Back Against the Island's Inhabitants Move up the right path and cross a bridge. Lara will head up a set of stairs. At the top, an arrow skims Lara's arm, which knocks her to the ground. She hides behind some boxes as the men start to walk over towards her. An ammo clip lies on the ground, Lara snatches it up and pops up. Quickly shoot the two men and loot the bodies before moving on. Looting the bodies can give you ammo and salvage, depending on the skills you have. Use the pry axe on the door ahead to escape more of the Solarii. They set the building on fire, so move over to the wood boards on the side of the wall and press the melee button to kick them open and escape. Hop over the gap and loot the food cache ahead and pick up the two bundles of arrows. Hide behind a wagon and equip your bow. Zoom in on the man on a ledge above and kill him with a headshot. Loot the body and scramble up to where he was. Follow the path around and climb up the ledges. At the top, some Solarii are discussing what is in a man's pocket. Kill the non-distracted man first and then kill his buddy. A man lowers a ladder and starts to descend. Shoot him off the ladder for a quick kill. Continue Up the Mountain to Regroup with Roth Climb up the ladder as Roth calls Lara on her radio. Go to the left and hop into the water. Wade over to the crevasse hidden behind the waterfall and squeeze inside. In the small cavern behind it, search to the right for the treasure map for the Mountain Temple. Ignore the net hanging nearby for now. Exit the cave. Scramble up the wall ahead to return to dry land. Move to the right of the building and scramble up the wall. Search the upper floor for the first GPS cache. Up the stairs is a base camp. Fast Travel is now unlocked. You can return to previous locations to find hidden items. Spend any Skill Points you have and you may have enough''' salvage''' to upgrade a weapon. Jump into the water nearby and look to the cave to the left of the waterfall. Inside you will find a document sitting on a crate. Leave the camp and run across the bridge and up the stairs. Two Solarii are talking to each other in the clearing ahead. Shoot an arrow into the wall and one will investigate it. Shoot the non-distracted one and then kill the other before he can call for help. Loot the bodies and move around to the left side of the hut. Shoot the hanging lantern ''' to start a '''Challenge. Balance your way across the tree limb and climb up to enter the inside of the house. Inside is a big salvage trunk and a bundle of arrows. Go east and run to the left across the stairs to a small, grassy patch. Go around and down the far side to find a GPS cache laying on the ground beside a crate. Return to the stairs. Scramble up the wall and enter the house. Shoot the glass lantern to clear the debris ahead, and this also counts for the challenge. An enemy moves forward and stands with his back to you. Sneak up behind him and perform a stealth kill. Do the same to the other man standing to the left. Loot the bodies and climb up to the walkway above. More Solarii patrol the space. Hide behind some crates and pick of the guy on the right first, then the men on the left. After they are dead, move out into the open. More Solarii appear, but you can quickly shoot them with the handgun and escape the burning building. Ride the zip line down to the ground after you climb up to where the bodies lay. Look to the right after you land for a document. Drop off the waterfall to find a food cache. Scramble back up the wall. Turn to the right and climb up a short cliff. Another lantern ''' hangs from the roof on the right. Run up the steps and jump onto the roof. Inside you will find a '''relic. Hop off the roof and move over to the barrel on the right. Drop onto a small area and turn southwest. Leap over to the landing ahead to find the final lantern '''. Return to the previous area and jump onto another roof on the right. Inside there is a '''relic. Return to where the zip line dropped you off and run up the stairs. Climb up the crevice. Follow the path to find Roth. Category:Tomb Raider (2013) Walkthroughs